Hunt
by Kusaka Kyosuke
Summary: Something's werid happening at Mahora Academy and no one knows what's wrong. Is it a practical joke or is there something that the school is hiding? Please read and reiview! Konosetsu in the later chapters, slight KonoxOC AkoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

4:44 AM

"Why didn't I take Asakura-san's advice and went back to the dorms with her?" sighed Aisaka Sayo, sitting in her seat in class 5-A, "It's so lonely and creepy here at night…"

**Bam!**

"Kya! W-What was that?" Sayo ducked under the desk.

**Bam, Bam!**

"O-Ok Sayo…I'm a ghost…so normally no one would see me so they can't do anything to me…unless it's a mage or…a-another g-ghost…"

**Creak.**

Sayo gulped, "M-Must be Sakurazaki-san, Tatsumiya-san, or Eva-chan taking rounds…but it's _earlier_ than usual…"

The door slid open, but no one was there…then it closed, and opened again this time much faster

"So-Someone help me!" Sayo covered her ears and closed her eyes.

The lights flickered on and off, knocking sounds were heard, there seemed to be an earthquake but when Sayo looked outside it was normal…

Sayo finally had enough and floated out of the classroom, when she did, she saw fire to the eastern side of the school's building and blood coming down from the western side.

5:30

"Did you hear something Asuna-san?" asked Sakurazaki Setsuna, stopping her training session with Kagurazaka Asuna.

"Hear what?"

"As if…someone's crying or…something's burning?"

"Hey guys what's up?" said Asakura Kazumi, walking over to them.

"A-Asakura? What are you doing here this early?" said Asuna.

"I couldn't sleep so I'm taking a walk. I can't help but get a bad feeling about something."

"Does you feeling have something to do with that I heard earlier?" asked Setsuna.

"A-Asakura-san! E-Everyone!" Sayo floated as fast as she can towards them.

"Sayo-chan!" Kazumi patted her on the head, "Are you alright?"

Sayo didn't answer her, she just cried.

* * *

Morning newspaper:

**Different ghosts haunting school?!**

In class 5-A knocking sounds, supposed earthquakes, someone walking but no one's there, and lights flickered on and off.

Eastern side of Mahora Academy was badly burned the cause is unknown on how the fire was started.

Western side had blood everywhere even in the class. Could be practical joke of hooligans with red paint, but under microscopes it is real blood.

Is this some sick practical joke that someone made up or is something happening to this Academy?! No one knows the answer….

* * *

Kyo: Hey guys! Kusaka Kyosuke here! Anyways I hope that this is a good idea and hope that you like this fanfic! If not this one, then my future fanfics! Please read and review!  
12-30-08


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The 'New Student'**

"Hey Asakura! Is what you wrote true?" said Asuna, running towards her with a newspaper in her hand.

"Today's paper right? Yeah it's true. I felt bad when I asked Sayo-chan about it." Kazumi crossed her arms, "She's still scared about this."

"Anyone would be. Think about it, the school made knocking sounds, the lights was flickering, the doors opened and closed by themselves, there was an 'earthquake' but if you look outside there's none. Sayo was all alone when all this happened, I feel really sorry for her."

"Not only that, all of this is unnatural." Kazumi brought a hand to hold her head as she leaned on it, "None of this has ever happened here before, ever."

"Hey Asuna, have you seen Set-chan or Tatsumiya-san?" asked Konoe Konoka, walking over to them.

"No, why?"

"Ever since they read the newspaper this morning, they went straight to grandpa's office. I went to look for them, but they weren't there."

"Wait, Tatsumiya-san owns a shrine and Setsuna's an onmyoji master right? I guess it makes sense that they won't be here for now." said Kazumi.

"Are you saying that Tasumiya-san and Setsuna-san has to go ghost hunting or something?"

"This class was affected too. So far, this class has a stronger presence of a ghost or something." a boy as he walked into the class and looked around.

Kazumi quickly took notes on him. The boy appears to be slightly taller than Konoka; he was wearing black boots, black pants, black shirt with the sleeves ripped off and had wristbands on both wrists, because he had a cap on, it was hard to tell what color his eyes were or what color his hair color was.

"Who are you?" asked Asuna.

"Great, it disappeared …" he muttered.

"Kusaka, are you sure you know what you're doing?" said Mini-Setsuna, floating next to the boy, "Anyways let's go to the next location."

He sighed and followed the small being.

"Mini-Setsuna-chan! Wait a second please!" Konoka ran after her, "Do you know where Set-chan is?"

"The real Setsuna should be making some rounds around the forest while Tatsumiya make the rounds outside and I follow Kusaka here as he goes around inside. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. Thank you!" Konoka sat in her seat.

"With everything that's happening you should be careful Konoka-ojousama. Setsuna would be very angery at herself if something happened to you." warned mini-Setsuna as she floated away with the boy following her.

"I can't believe that kid! He just ignored us!" growled Asuna.

"Who was that boy and what was he muttering earlier?"

"You mean Kusaka Kyosuke-kun?" asked Takahata T. Takamichi, walking into the classroom.

"Ta-Takahata-sensei! What are you doing here?" Asuna blushed.

"Well I was looking for Kusaka-kun." smiled Takahata, then he frowned, "But it appears that he's not here. I thought that I saw him come in here."

"Kusaka-kun? If you mean that boy, he was here a few minutes ago." said Kazumi.

"Really? Did he do anything?"

"Nothing special, just looked around the class and muttered something." said Asuna.

"Then that means that this class was affected in some way…Konoka-kun, you should always stay by either Asuna-kun, Setsuna-kun, or Kusaka-kun's side."

"What's going on Takahata-sensei? Why's all this happening to us and why now?"

"That I can't explain yet, class is starting soon." Takahata left the class.

"Takamichi?" Negi Springfield walked into the class, "What are you doing here?"

"I'll talk to you later, get class started." Takahata left the class.

Negi nodded then turned towards the class, "Good morning everyone! Please take you seats so that I can take role call!"

Everyone sat in their seats. "Has anyone seen Setsuna-san or Tatsumiya-san?" asked Negi, noticing their empty seats.

"I think that they're still patrolling the school grounds." said Asuna.

"Sorry we're late Negi-sensei." said Setsuna walking into the class with Tatsumiya Mana and a boy behind her.

"It took us a bit longer than we thought." apologized Mana.

"It's ok oh and you brought the new student too." Negi noticed that boy behind them.

The same boy walked in, making Asuna stare at him with anger and confusion.

Kazumi finished taking notes on him that she started earlier.

Because he's not wearing his cap, it was easy to tell that he has short silver white hair, and blue-grey eyes; instead of what he was wearing earlier he is now wearing black slacks, white dress shirt tucked in neatly with the top collar opened, a black jacket over it, and black shoes

"My name's Kusaka Kyosuke, nice to meet you all."

* * *

Kyo: Ok that should be enough for now, hopefully I'm doing alright. Hope that you like this fanfic! Please read and review!  
12-30-08

* * *

Preview:

"Kusaka-kun why were you transferred to an all girl's school?"

"Various reasons, but I'll leave that to your imagination." Kyosuke looked outside the window sadly, "...I won't let the same thing happen again..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The 'Explanation' and Realized Feelings pt. 1**

"Kusaka-kun go ahead and take a seat in any open seat, you can get to know the class later."

Kyosuke sighed as he walked to the back of the class and sat behind Ayase Yue.

Instead of paying attention in class, Kyosuke reviewed everything that he knew from what Konoemon told him, '_This sorta sounds like a site bound spirit, but site bound spirits aren't _that_ strong. Maybe a curse? If it is then who is it and why are they doing it?_'

"…-kun…saka-kun…Kusaka-kun!" Negi looked at him worriedly.

Kyosuke looked back at Negi, annoyed.

"I was asking if you can translate what I read."

Kyosuke flipped though the pages, "In Japanese right?" Negi nodded "It was fall when all that happened. Everyone avoided Jason, for he was thought to be not of this earth. No matter how hard he tried, no one would listen to him." Kyosuke stopped reading and looked at Negi to confirm he was done.

"Very good. You're good in English aren't you Kusaka-kun."

"It's not that hard." Kyosuke put the book down and went back to his thoughts from earlier.

After class:

"Hey Kusaka-kun! We have some questions that we wanna ask you!" said Sasaki Makie.

"Like?" Kyosuke looked at her.

"Like why were you transferred to an all girl's school."

"Various reasons, but I'll leave that to your imagination." Kyosuke looked outside the window sadly, "...I won't let the same thing happen again..."

"Same thing?"

"That would be none of your business." Kyosuke got up and walked out of the class.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't feel bad Sasaki-san." Setsuna walked up to her, "That's just his way of saying '_I'll protect this school and everyone in it_'."

"Do you know him Sakurazaki-san?"

"No, I just met him today. I was surprised that it was the Headmaster that called him here."

"So it was the Headmaster that called him here?"

"That's weird though. If gramps knows Kusaka-kun, why didn't he tell me about him before?"

"Setsuna-kun, Tatsumiya-kun the Headmaster needs to review something with you."

Setsuna and Mana left the class, Asuna, Konoka and Negi following.

"Setsuna-kun, Tatsumiya-kun where's Kusaka-kun?"

"I'm sorry Headmaster. He has left the class earlier." apologized Setsuna.

"I see. So he's still the same." Konoemon laughed, "Well straight to the point, did you find out anything?"

"No sir. There is nothing out of the ordinary outside the Academy."

"The same within the forest."

"So the source of our problems lies within the Academy…"

"You got the right." Kyosuke walked into the room, closed the door and put a seal there so no one on the outside can hear them, "But the worst place would be the nurse's office, class 5-A, and the gym."

"Kusaka-kun, where did you go?" asked Konoemon.

"Check the Academy once more to confirm if I was right or not. I highly doubt that this is a normal scare. It has to be some type of curse."

"A curse?"

Kyosuke nodded, "But as for what type, I have not the slightest clue."

"There were multiple ghost sightings; can you not narrow it down to a certain type?"

"I already did, but I'm still not sure that it's right. I need more time to figure it out."

"Alright, good work Kusaka-kun. You, Setsuna-kun, and Tatsumiya-kun can take the rest of the day off."

Kyosuke lifted the seal off the door and let Konoka, Asuna and Negi in.

"Hey gramps, how do you know Kusaka-kun?" asked Konoka, just before everyone left the room.

"He's an old friend of mine Konoka. In fact, he's also…" Konoemon stopped when Kyosuke glared at him, "Er…You'll find out later."

"I already told you that I won't do it." Kyosuke growled, leaving the room.

"Do what?" Konoka looked at her grandfather.

"I asked him if he could meet you in an omiai, but he refused."

"That's a first. Every single guy never refused before." said Asuna.

"Maybe I should give him a try." giggled Konoka.

Setsuna glanced at Konoka sadly.

"Wait a second Konoka, what about Setsuna-san?"

"What about Set-chan?"

Setsuna left the room with Mana following behind her.

"I swear you two are so dense." Asuna scratched her head angrily as she left the room.

"Dense? Negi-kun what's Asuna talking about?"

Negi laughed nervously, "Um…I think you should ask Asuna-san."

"Mou." Konoka left the room with Negi.

--

'_There's a chance that it could be a kodoku curse, but then again it could be a zuso…or maybe it could be both?'_ thought Kyosuke, wandering through the halls of the Academy, '_Better check this entire school for one of those hitogata. If I can't find any, then try the shrine for talismans._'

"Kusaka-kun? What are you doing back here?" said Sayo, noticing Kyosuke went back into the class.

"Just checking the place. Hey, did anything ever happen here? You know like a student died here or something."

"If you mean me then I'm not the cause of what's happening. I'm a witness and almost a victim."

"I know that you can't cause this. The most that you can cause is a poltergeist in one room am I right?"

"Yes but how did you know?"

"It takes up a lot of energy just to make things float and cover just a room in blood right?" Sayo nodded "Then think of how much more power is needed to cover one side of this Academy in blood, burn the other side, and cause poltergeist in one room."

"Wow, I never thought of it like that." said Sayo, amazed, "But then who's doing this and why?"

"That's what I'm having trouble with." Kyosuke looked at Sayo, "Was there anyone that wanted to curse this class? If not then anyone that has a connection with the nurse's office, this class, and the gym?"

"I'm not sure about the curse, but I think I know someone that's connected with the places that you just mentioned: Izumi Ako-san. She's a nurse's aid, in this class, and sometimes watches her friends in the gym when they practice or have a game."

"Did anything happen in the gym? From what I heard, nothing too bad happened. Same goes for the nurse's office."

"Well in the gym there's the equipment that's always misplaced, strange noises, and sometime the students that practices there ends up injured more than they usually do. In the nurses office I think that there was someone that said that they felt someone in there."

"Great so it's _both_ curses." Kyosuke scratched his head angrily.

"Both curses?"

Kyosuke nodded, "One is called a kodoku and the other one is a zuso."

"What are those?"

"You're a ghost and you don't know?" Sayo blushed "The kodoku is the rarest and cruelest curse of all. It dates back to ancient china where you use various insects, put them in a jar, and bury them. Several months later, you dig the jar back up and there's an insect left. You sent that insect to a person that you despise and they're dead. In this case, the kodoku could be in a form of a spirit with the help of a talisman or something like that."

"Let me guess for the zuso…it uses a hitogata and torments the victim to their death?"

"That's right, now all I gotta do is find the hitogata and/or the talisman used for the kodoku."

"I wish I could help you look for those things."

"You've done enough. Thanks."

--

"Setsuna, are you mad?" smirked Mana.

"I-I am not!" blushed Setsuna.

"Then are you sad?"

Setsuna looked at the ground dejectedly, "No…"

"You don't sound too convincing."

"Alright I'm sad! So what?"

"Hey Sakurazaki, Tatsumiya can you help me with something?" asked Kyosuke, walking over to them.

"What is it?"

"It'll cost you."

"Ha ha sorry I forgot how to laugh." frowned Kyosuke, "Anyways Sakurazaki, you're an onmyoji master right?" Setsuna nodded "Tatsumiya you own a shrine right?"

"Yes but that does that have to do with anything?"

"If my theory is correct then we have a lot and I mean _**a lot**_ of work to do."

"What do we need to do?" Setsuna said seriously.

"We'll split up, Sakurazaki you go look for hitogata, Tatsumiya you look for talisman that might've been buried under your shrine."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna try to take care of the spirits that are here and tries to harm the students."

"Alright, let's go while we still have light." The trio ran in different directions.

"Hey Ako!" said Konoka, walking into the nurses office.

"Hey Konoka-san, do you have an injury?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok shoot."

"Well what do you think is-"

**BAM!**

"Wha-What was that?"

**Crack.**

"Sounded like something cracked."

They looked at each other and fell to the ground, hard.

"KYAAAAAA!"

* * *

Kyo: Ok that'll be enough for now! Hope you like it so far! Thanks Shinmei swordman for reviewing! Please read and review! Happy new years everyone!  
1-1-09


End file.
